


Anges et démons

by Abaddir_Bætylus (FrankBlack6)



Series: Fleurs de chair et de sang [1]
Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Garçons amoureux, M/M, Miles Fairchild a besoin d'un câlin, Récit court, Scène manquante, homophobie, homophobie intériorisée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/Abaddir_B%C3%A6tylus
Summary: « Je suis le feu, se présente le feu. Mon corps n'est qu'un cimetière »– Richard Siken
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Original Male Character
Series: Fleurs de chair et de sang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Anges et démons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [angels and devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547011) by [basementmixtape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementmixtape/pseuds/basementmixtape). 



> Note de l'auteur : J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fic merdique inspirée par un film merdique (ce dernier point se discute).
> 
> Note du traducteur : Je remercie infiniment basementmixtape pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son travail ainsi que pour sa disponibilité et sa réactivité dans les réponses qu'il/elle a apportées à mes interrogations. J'espère que ma traduction saura faire honneur à son récit, que je suis loin, pour ma part, de juger « merdique », bien au contraire. ;) Je ne puis, en revanche, me prononcer sur le film, que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

**Anges et démons  
** **Un récit de basementmixtape  
** **Traduit de l'anglais par Abaddir_Bætylus**

Miles ne s'était jamais senti tout à fait à l'aise loin de chez lui. Les imposants murs à la peinture ternie et défraîchie, le papier peint décollé, le désordre réfléchi de sa chambre, tout cela le rassurait et lui était familier. Il détestait le fait d'être séparé de Flora, d'être privé de la tranquillité qui régnait dans la maison lorsque le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et que le domaine tout entier était baigné de nuances dorées qui se substituaient aux teintes blanches et bleues de la journée. Dans cet endroit les chambres étaient trop bien rangées, la peinture qui recouvrait les murs était fraîche et on ne peut plus blanche, l'odeur de celle-ci imprégnait jusqu'aux matelas, jusqu'aux draps bon marché dont les relents de plastique s'en trouvaient altérés. Rien dans cet endroit ne le faisait se sentir à son aise, ne lui tenait chaud, ni ne le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas être lui-même hors de la maison, cette bâtisse et lui étaient liés l'un à l'autre comme il l'était au sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne pourrait jamais se départir du souvenir de ce lieu, de la douceur des matinées estivales, le plancher froid sous ses pieds nus.

L'unique réconfort qu'il trouvait dans ce lieu étrange était la présence de Dorian, ce garçon au toucher fugace, aux boucles blondes qui rappelaient le visage d'un chérubin et à la langue affûtée comme une lame de rasoir, à la grâce soignée, à la voix opulente, au teint de porcelaine et d'or. Parfois il semblait être un ange envoyé pour tourmenter un pêcheur, et Miles était ce pêcheur, hideux, l'âme lézardée, un démon tapi sous la peau. Mais les anges ne s'adonnaient pas aux activités qui étaient les leurs. Les anges n'embrassaient pas les démons de leurs lèvres sucrées et ne les appelaient pas par des noms de fleurs comme s'ils n'étaient pas de la mauvaise herbe pourrie. _Ma petite rose_ , le surnommait-il, _sanglant comme les épines, pâle comme les pétales blancs._ Ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre abrités par les arbres qui entouraient l'établissement, Dorian la tête posée sur son épaule, un recueil de poèmes entre les mains, parcourant les pages de ses doigts effilés et entortillant ses cheveux autour de ceux-ci lorsqu'un instant de vacance se présentait à lui.

Quint aurait été écœuré de ce spectacle, et Miles aurait dû l'être aussi. Un garçon aux caresses si délicates qu'elles lui donnaient l'impression de n'être plus que du verre sous ses doigts, un garçon à la moue constante et aux cils d'or, aux joues qui se teintaient d'un léger rose lorsqu'il l'embrassait, aux yeux dont la couleur évoquait celle des feuilles de menthe et des arbres lorsqu'ils étaient éclairés sous un jour idéal, bigarrés, clairs, superbes. Sa maison lui manquait comme lui aurait manqué un membre amputé supposait-il, mais tant qu'il avait Dorian, il pouvait le supporter. Tant qu'il avait Dorian, tout irait bien.

Dorian le réveilla, couvert de sang et éclairé par la lueur argentée de la lune. Sa peau était couverte de marques rouges que décolorait la nuit bleutée, le rouge virait au noir, et il semblait presque aussi livide que Miles l'était d'ordinaire. Sa voix trahissait un état de panique, ses mains l'étreignaient vigoureusement, le secouaient, le suppliaient d'ouvrir les yeux, de se réveiller et de le tenir dans ses bras pendant un moment pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas se laisser étouffer par les ailes qu'ils lui avaient arrachées du dos et qu'ils lui avaient enfoncées au plus profond de la gorge.

« Ils sont au courant, ils sont tous au courant, c'est entièrement ma faute, c'est entièrement ma faute et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, rien du tout. Ils vont nous tuer tous les deux, tu sais qu'ils le feront, ils sont comme des chiens, ils sont morts à l'intérieur. » Dorian prit le visage de Miles entre ses mains, aplatissant de ses doigts effilés les boucles qui se trouvaient à la base de sa nuque ; il ne le regardait qu'avec un seul œil, enflé et à demi-clos, et Miles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il fallait être totalement dérangé pour détruire quelque chose de si beau. « Tu n'es pas comme eux, Miles. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, tu es assez fort pour ne pas leur céder. Promets-le moi.

— Je te le promets. » Il le serra contre sa poitrine, laissa son sang sécher sur sa chemise blanche, le laissa pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore, et se demanda avec nonchalance comment un démon pouvait si facilement mentir à un ange.

 _« Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un, Miles ? »_ La voix de Kate parvenait à ses oreilles comme s'il s'était trouvé sous l'eau. _« Miles ? »_

Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à prier.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Les "Kudos" et les commentaires sont particulièrement appréciés ! J'espère que avez pris plaisir à lire cette fic. :)
> 
> Note du traducteur : Point de vue entièrement partagé concernant les "Kudos" et les commentaires. N'hésitez pas également à aller jeter un œil à la version originale, en particulier si vous êtes bilingue. :)


End file.
